warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Erin Hunter chat 3
In dit artikel wordt een chat gehouden met de auteurs onder de pennaam Erin Hunter. Het is oorspronkelijk in het Engels, maar hier zal het op de best mogelijke manier vertaald worden zodat jullie het ook kunnen lezen. Vergeet niet dat dit de Nederlandse wiki is, dus er zal alleen informatie staan over de boeken die al in het Nederlands verkrijgbaar zijn. Op 12 mei 2007 konden de leden van Wands and Worlds chatten met drie mensen achter de Warrior Cats serie: Cherith Baldry en Kate Cary die de serie schrijven onder het pseudoniem Erin Hunter, en Victoria Holmes, die het concept heeft gecreëerd, de verhaallijnen ontwikkelt en de boeken bewerkt. De chat was ook herschikt zodat als meer dan één auteur de dezelfde vraag beantwoord, hun antwoorden samen werden weergegeven.Vermeld op Wands and Worlds, de eerste paragraaf. Bekend gemaakte informatie Over de personages DonderClan Vraag: Is Loofpoel vernoemd naar Spikkelblad? Antwoord: CherithBaldry: Ja. Je vindt er meer informatie over in Firestar’s Quest. Uitkomst: Nog onbekend Vraag: Is Donskit een jongen of een meisje? Antwoord: CherithBaldry: Een jongen, als ik het me goed herinner. Uitkomst: Fout, Donskit is beschreven al een poesje. Vraag: Wat is het idee met Sintelkit (NP)? Is ze echt Sintelvel? Zal haar hetzelfde ongeval overkomen? Antwoord: '''VickyHolmes: Ja, ze is Sintelvel, al is ze ook veel haar eigen kat, met haar eigen meningen en ervaringen. Toen Sintelvel stierf, besloot de SterrenClan haar nog een kans te geven om een krijger te worden, want hoewel ze een geweldige medicijnkat was, was haar ware bestemming om te vechten voor haar Clan en misschien zelfs kittens te krijgen. Geloof me, ik dacht dat het een lang en hard besluit zou zijn voor iedereen om de Sintelvel terug te brengen. Het bleek toch een goede keuze te zijn! '''Uitkomst: Waar; Sintelvel is inderdaad teruggestuurd in Sintelkit. Vraag: Het lijkt niet dat Blauwster en Eikenhart van elkaar hielden in de SterrenClan. Ook, hielden Sasha en Goudsbloem echt van Tijgerster? Hetzelfde geldt voor hem. Antwoord: '''VickyHolmes: Ik denk dat Blauwster en Eikenhart niet echt verliefd waren in de SterrenClan, maar vooral wanneer Blauwster kittens kreeg. Ja, ik denk dat Sasha en Goudsbloem echt verliefd waren op Tijgerster, beide, zonder te weten wat hij werkelijk was. '''Vraag: Waarom stierf Sneeuwkit? Antwoord: VickyHolmes: Nou, hij niet hoefde, maar ik wilde Spikkelstaart bij de oudsten den ik dacht dat haar jong verliezen haar een extra duwtje naar hen zou geven. Hard, maar waar. WindClan Binnenkort SchaduwClan Vraag: Als Tijgerster negen levens had, verloor hij ze allemaal in een keer omdat de SterrenClan hem *niet kon* genezen, of omdat ze niet *wilden*? Antwoord: CherithBaldry: De wond was gewoon té ernstig. Vraag: Waarom is Rookpoot gebleven in De Clans toen hij stierf in Dageraad? Antwoord: '''KateCary: Oeps. Klinkt als een fout...? VickyHolmes: Dit is allemaal mijn schuld. En de reden is omdat ik soms verward met alle katten en dan fouten gebeuren! '''Vraag: Wat gebeurde er met Appelkit, Paddekit en Moeraskit, Klaproos’ kittens? De naam Appelkit was zo schattig! Antwoord: '''VickyHolmes: Oh, ik verwacht dat ze nog steeds leven. Ze zijn gewoon niet verschenen in elk verhaal. Je hebt gelijk, ze waren heel schattig! '''Uitkomst: Onbekend Vraag: In boek 4, Voor de storm, had Loopneus een visioen dat de SchaduwClan een glorieuze nieuwe toekomst zou hebben. Is dat nog gebeurd? Antwoord: CherithBaldry: De profetie werd een soort van vervuld toen Tijgerster hun leider werd, maar ik denk dat het visioen veranderd is nadat hij de BloedClan en het woud wou overnemen. BloedClan Vraag: Zijn er meer katten dan Witstorm gestorven in het gevecht met de BloedClan? Antwoord: CherithBaldry: Niet van de DonderClan. Donkerstreep en Bots stierven ook. Vraag: Is Schruk in het Donkere Woud? 'Antwoord: '''VickyHolmes: Nee, omdat hij niet in SterrenClan gelooft, en daarom geen concept van een soort na-leven heeft. Zijn grootste kracht (niet beperkt door een morele code) was werkelijk ook zijn grootste zwakte... Katten die niet in Clans leven ''Binnenkort Andere informatie De boeken Binnenkort Clanleven Binnenkort De auteurs Binnenkort Overig Binnenkort Externe links *[http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/884 De transcriptie op Wands and Worlds] *[http://wandsandworlds.com/community/node/881 Deel 1 van de transcriptie op Wands and World] *[http://wandsandworlds.com/community/node/882 Deel 2 van de transcriptie op Wands and World] *[http://wandsandworlds.com/community/node/883 Deel 3 van de transcriptie op Wands and World] Bronnen en:Erin Hunter Chat 3 Categorie:Echte wereld artikelen Categorie:Erin Hunter chat